Picking Up The Peices
by Minimoss9
Summary: A sequel to Falling Apart Bit By Bit. 5 months have passed and everything is going great, except when things go sour Max does something she regrets deeply and a certain man re appears in her life she feels as though she is trapped but can a man that represents a vampire save her and bring her back?


AN: HEY GUYS! AND YES IN CASE Y'ALL WERE WONDERING I POD USAGE ;) ANYWAY GUESS WHAT? IM NOT DEAD IVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE WITH THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES, TELL ME IDEAS CRITICISMS (NO IDEA IF THAT'S SPELT RIGHT) OR THINGS U LIKE IN REVIEWS! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... ENJOY! PS: THIS IS WHAT FOLLOWED THE LAST CHAPTER CAUSE I KNOW MOST OF YOUS WANTED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED ;)

5 MONTHS EARLIER-

Max's POV-  
>I pushed him down onto my bed kissing him both hard and soft his shirt was already off and somewhere on the floor, so I took this as an opportunity. I kissed down his chest until i reached his waistband on his jeans, I looked up at him and smirked at his expression and at the very obvious erection he had, I quickly undid his button on his jeans and unzipped them pulling down his pants revealing a pair of black boxers I giggled realizing something. He looked at me with what could only be called a blush.<p>

"What?" he asked not looking at me, it was only then that i realized he thought I was laughing at him or i guess his erection,  
>"Well Fang its just, that day in the hospital when I asked you if you were on the land of all vampires I never knew it fit your personality so perfectly." he just did his sexy half smirk which was the view of his perfect chiseled tanned chest, all this did for me was make my lower stomach start to coil and tighten. He flipped us around kissing me deeply lifting up my shirt, he got it off breaking our kiss in the process but we latched on as soon as it was gone.<p>

I saw him glance down and I felt himself grow even harder at what he saw, he sat me up never breaking our kiss and reached behind my back and unclipping the Tardis blue lacy bra I had on. He started kissing my neck as I gasped and groaned tugging at his hair. His kisses where like little tiny fires trailing down my neck until he reached my right breast, he hovered over it his hot breath hitting it.  
>"Fang dammit! Stop teasing me!" he smirked and latched on I gasped out his name gripping the sheets, his other hand came out of nowhere and it started gripping my left breast giving it equal attention.<p>

"Fang! Oh my god yes! Don't stop!" as soon as I said this though he stopped I whined in protest but I was quickly shut up as he started kissing down my chest getting closer and closer to my jeans, he stopped what he was doing and looked at me silently pleading for me to take off my jeans. I pushed him back long enough to pull my jeans down as quickly as I could already missing his mouth on me.

After I had accomplished that he kissed my panties causing me to moan, I was extremely frustrated with the bit of material in between us and he seemed to think that to. Considering that before I knew it my black panties were off and he was kissing flesh.  
>"Fang! Oh god yes! oh my god! Fuck!" he moaned at my screams of pleasure sending vibrations up my body. "Fuck Fang I-I'm gonna-I'm gonna cum!" I was shaking with pleasure. and i could feel him smirk as I screamed in ectacy taking deep breaths trying to calm my heart beat down.<p>

''Fang, make love to me" he smirked as I pulled down his boxers. My eyes widened when his erection was finally free from restraint, it was... It was huge! Not only was it long but also it was really... Thick? He positioned himself at my entrance ready to thrust into me when, 'What are you doing Max? Your forcing this poor boy to do something to a damaged person. You will effect him also' I shook my head pushing Fang back trying to hold back tears.

"Jeb if you don't fucking get out of my fucking head I swear I will fucking hunt you down and kill you myself" I spoke this allowed forgetting Fang was with me, 'Max you really think that he loves you? How could he? You are damaged and impure and useless! How could anyone love that' the voice in my head spat 'You are UNPURE and unlovable.' A broken sob escaped me as I jumped out of Fangs embrace, I hadn't even realized that he was holding me. I ran downstairs sitting on the couch crying, I felt a presence in front of me although I did not look up. "Max, whats wrong?" Fang asked while gathering me up in his lap. The action only made me cry harder.

"I-I am so, s-so-sorry Fang! I am so sorry that I am not a virgin and that I am unsure, I am sorry that I am damaged and that I sm a slut, I am just so so sorry that my first time won't be with you" I cried harder turning into his chest burring my nose in his shoulder. "Hey, hey look at me Max" i looked up at him but ended up just looking down at my hands he just sighed at brought my face up to look at him, "Max none of that was your fault it was all his" he spat with so much venom he practically hissed. I flinched at the harshness of his words but i pushed myself off him realizing that we were both naked and he seemed to notice too at the same time because it was not long until I felt his erection push up against my clit.

"Fang! Oh my God!" pleasure filled my whole being and i suddenly did not care in the slightest about Jeb, I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him. I lifted my hips and slid his cock to my opening and sat back down. We both moaned it complete pleasure as I lifted my hips again and again smashing his cock inside me, i was shaking with pleasure, unable to keep the rhythm Fang flipped us around smashing his hips against mine in a blissful rhythm,  
>"Fuck Fang," I whispered out unable to form louder words.<p>

"Fang- I- I'm gonna cum!" I was squirming holding Fangs shoulders scratching them. I screamed out in agony going limp, but Fang was still going hitting my G spot over and over and over, he lent down and started sucking my right nipple making me mutter useless nothings as I could not move. With the arm he was not leaning on he reached in between my legs rubbing my clit just as fast as his rhythm was.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fang!" I came again shaking I couldn't take this anymore this blissful torture I moved my hand to his cock, cumming again and played with his balls, "Fuck Max!" His rhythm was slowing down and becoming sloppy.  
>"Cum for me Fang cum- Ahh! Fang! Fuck!" I came again...<br>"Baby I'm gonna cum!" He was shaking with pleasure trying to keep intact.  
>"Cum for me baby," and he did he screamed in blissful agony falling on top of me breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. Our breaths mingled together becoming one in the air.<br>"I love you Max" he said into my skin, I smiled my heart skipping a beat.  
>"I love you to Fang," I said playing with his hair,"and I always will."<p>

PRESENT-

I was snapped out of my daydream by Fang "What you thinking about?" I snapped my attention to him and blushed looking down.  
>"Well that day 5 months ago maybe?" He smirked his eyes darkening he pounced at me.<br>"Why don't we relive that day?"

AN: WHEW WELL THAT WAS INTENSE! A GREAT WAS TO START A SEQUEL THOUGH WONT YOU ALL AGREE :P ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN REVIEWS!  
>MINIMOSS9 OUT!<p> 


End file.
